¿Estás Bien?
by NemanKo
Summary: Rose esta a punto de confesar sus sentimientos a la persona que ama pero parece ser que un problema con su madre logra detenerla y terminar llorando en un parque. ¿Vendrá alguien a consolarla?


**¿Estás Bien?**

Tome mi libro que había dejado en la mesa y salí corriendo hacia la puerta, lo había decidido, si el no iba a dar el primer paso lo tendría que dar yo. Pero entonces me detuve justo en la entrada, observe a mi madre intentar subir las escaleras totalmente ebria. ¿Pues a donde carajos se había ido para ponerse así? Bueno no era nada del otro mundo que mi madre estuviera ebria (cosa que a mí me desagradaba en gran manera), pero no era muy común que no estuviera en condiciones ni de subir unos tres escalones.

Suspire, ella me miro con una gran sonrisa, yo solo la miraba seriamente, tendría que ir a dejarla a su cuarto, atenderla, lograr que se duerma para luego poder irme.

–Holip, Rosiiii –Se dirigió a mí con una voz que denotaba mucho su estado, inclusive me llegaba el olor a alcohol- ya-hip volví jeje.

Me acerque a ella y la ayude a entrar a la casa con mucha dificultad, si habían sido difíciles esos tres escalones ya se imaginaran lo que batalle para lograr llevarla hasta su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso, la acosté en su cama y la cobije con mucho cuidado, después baje a la cocina para prepararle un té. Tome de la alacena superior una pequeña cajita de bolsitas de té, coloque en una olla agua y la puse al fuego, cuando empezó a hervir el agua la retire de la llama y la serví en una taza de plástico, por si mi madre cometía el error de tirarla por accidente, le puse la bolsita de te dentro para que empezara a tornarse de otro color.

Subí otra vez las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi mama, abrí la puerta y casi se me cae la taza cuando vi a mi madre tirada en el piso fuera de la cama. Deje la taza en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama e intente levantar a mi madre para ponerla en la cama otra vez. Ella se puso de pie pero no me dejo ponerla en la cama.

–Noo rosiii, yo me siento biehip, no es como si estufiera enferma hip –intento que yo la soltara para dirigirse a la puerta, pero no se lo permití.

–Mama estas ebria acuéstate tomate el té y duerme un rato- empecé a intentar convencerla de acostarse de nuevo en la cama.

–No Rosii yo estoy hip bien, puedo hacerlo todo con, hip normalidad –el hipo no la dejaba hablar –Tengo que aspirar la casa.

Se soltó de mi agarre e intento caminar hacia la puerta, pero entonces se estaba yendo de lado y un "ups" se escapó de sus labios. Corrí a intentar que no se volviera a caer pero en el intento caí yo con ella.

–Jajaja Rosii –empezó a reírse de que nos caímos juntas.

Me estaba cansando de tener que soportar esto. Me pare velozmente y de un tirón la levante y la acosté en la cama, tome una de las cobijas y la amarre como pude para que, con su mente nublada por el alcohol, no pudiera zafarse. Intento soltarse de las cobijas por unos minutos pero luego quedo dormida presa de los efectos del alcohol.

Tome la taza de té tibia y la tome de un sorbo, ella ya no podría tomarla porque estaba dormida y no la despertaría para batallar otra vez, al final el té me servía mas a mi como relajante que a ella, a la que originalmente se le había hecho el té. Bueno al menos mi esfuerzo no fue en vano, a parte para cuando ella despertara ya no estaría tan ebria, al menos estaría más tranquila.

Salí de la habitación y volví a tomar mi libro, ahora si iría a donde tenía que ir, corrí a la puerta intentando despejar mi mente, pero a penas al salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta sentí algo húmedo resbalar por mi mejilla, extendí la mano para ver si era lluvia pero no tarde en darme cuenta que esas gotas de agua provenían de mis ojos, me tape la cara y limpie mis lágrimas intentando detenerlas, no tenían sentido aquellas lágrimas, no era ni la primera, ni la última ver que vería a mi mama en este estado. Aun llorando empecé a correr a la ciudad, que no estaba muy lejos a pesar de que prácticamente vivíamos en el bosque. Corrí muy rápido intentando que las lágrimas no me nublaran la vista, seguí corriendo hasta estar cerca de la biblioteca, que no era mi destino original.

El cielo estaba nublado y ya era un poco tarde, había demorado mucho en salir de casa. Observe el parque que estaba en frente de la biblioteca y me acerque, casi no había gente, ya que parecía incluso que iba a llover, me acerque a una banca sola donde no había gente cerca, y abrace mis piernas con el libro entre ellas y mi torso y seguí llorando, estaba dándome un montón de cachetadas internas intentando hacerme entrar en razón y dejar de llorar, para al fin lograr ir a donde quería dirigirme, pero a estas alturas me sentía muy mal y no quería que él me mirara de esta forma. Me sentí débil lo que me hacía sentir peor y por consiguiente lloraba aún más.

–¿Rose? –Esa voz, a pesar de que le pertenecía a la persona que quería ver en ese momento me pareció de lo más inoportuno –¿Estas bi…?

Se detuvo pues yo lo mire con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, parecía sorprendido de verme así. Sin pensarlo siquiera, me lance a los brazos de John llorando aun con más fuerza y sin querer dejando caer el libro que traía. Él no me dijo nada solo me abrazo con más fuerza intentando consolarme, no pregunto nada más y yo agradecí eso. Cuando recupere la calma me separe un poco sin soltarlo y lo mire a los ojos, me observo como preguntándome si estaba mejor y yo asentí lentamente, me volvió a abrazar fuertemente y al separarnos contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría me beso los parpados, me tomo el rostro muy cerca de mi rostro. Yo le sonreí ante el gesto, me sentía tan feliz gracias a él que sin pensarlo le dije lo que sentía por él.

–Te amo

Esas palabras dejaron helado a John, que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Ya estaba preparada para que en el dado caso de que mi suposición estuviera equivocada y él no me quisiera, fuera rechazada, sin embargo el miedo seguía muy presente dentro de mí. La cara de John de repente se puso muy roja y empezó a tartamudear intentando decir algo.

–Eh… tu… a… en se…? A mi… Eh… uh –No pude si no reír ante su reacción –Yo… ah… que? –Nada de lo que pronunciaba parecía tener coherencia.

–Si no te gusto no hay problema –empecé a separarme del abrazo, sonriéndole tranquilamente.

–No, Rose –me detuvo manteniéndome aun cerca de el –Yo… Sí, me… gustas –Su cara se tornó de un tono aún más rojo y bajo la vista.

Yo me le quede viendo sorprendida con un tono rosado en mis mejillas. John levanto un poco la vista para mirarme discretamente a los ojos, lo cual lo hizo parecer muy tierno a mi parecer. Le sonreí tiernamente, le tome del rostro y lo bese en los labios. Sentí como me abrasaba por la cintura y yo pase ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándonos más el uno del otro. Nos separamos un poco mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

–¿Estás bien? –Fue lo único que me pregunto refiriéndose a como me había comportado minutos atrás, que en realidad ya no importaba pero el parecía preocupado.

–Perfectamente bien –Y me acerque para volver a besarlo


End file.
